finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Ultimateria
Benvenuto Ciao Ultimateria, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina La saga di Final Fantasy. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Ishramit (Discussione) 23:05, apr 19, 2010 An extra for you Hi. I read that you're not Italian, so i try (badly i think XD) to speak English to you, because i have an offer. You say that your "job" is only to make the Interwiki, right? Then, can you make this even in the Italian Wiki of Kingdom Hearts? Only if you're intrested, of course XD Made know me when you made a decision, and once again, sorry for my awful English -_- Teoskaven :I would love to - Mi piacerebbe! Ultimateria 21:15, ott 12, 2010 (UTC) Aspetta, Ultimateria... We have some problems with that Wiki. Don't start editing yet... --Pmbarbieri 20:48, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed...see here. Ultimateria 20:57, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but we have also some other problems with that wiki. There is... kind of a civil war there... --Pmbarbieri 21:07, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) See, I've been banned without a reason, only because ONE admin didn't like my edits on his pages. And the founder is completely uninterested in what is happening in his Wiki. So, don't start the merging... at least for now. --Pmbarbieri 21:12, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I looked at your user talk page. I'll wait until it calms down before editing. :P.S. "Farina del mio sacco!"? LOL Ultimateria 21:34, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) You don't know it? It is a way to say: "It all began in my mind, I created this". And it's true, he copied from wikipedia part of my work. I remember that copying from Wikipedia is against Wikia rules. Plus, that PRISON KEEPER guy, bases his work only on fandom and speculation, another thing that's against Wikia's ruels. That's not a fanon wiki, so Speculation and fandom are forbidden, aren't they? --Pmbarbieri 21:39, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that those are against Wikia rules. I'm surprised that someone who would do that is an administrator. :I understood the meaning, but it was still funny to me. That's just how idioms are, I guess. Ultimateria 21:51, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I just wandered if Wikia could help in the case, perhaps banishing the founder and that admin... Do you know anyone who could put things right? Just tell me before acting. And then I could start merging the two KH Wikis. --Pmbarbieri 22:10, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) :Only a bureaucrat can change user rights, but there are none at that wiki. There aren't even admins according to Special:Utenti. Sorry, I don't know how to help you. Ultimateria 22:27, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) I meant it.'it'kingdomhearts wiki, not the other one. I know the other is totally empty. The founder of itkingdomhearts is TheDekuLink and it's him, along with PRISON KEEPER, i would like to wipe out. There is really nothing we can do? Because I could obtain the role of bureucrat from wikia for the other wiki, and start a merging with that one, you see? But, I just would like to eliminate that admin from itkingdomhearts, because he is ruining the Wiki and dishonoring a game i really adore. If you discover something in the future, please let me know. --Pmbarbieri 22:39, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can adopt the inactive wiki. Just edit a lot then request to adopt here. But I don't know what you can do about the editors of the other wiki. Ultimateria 22:57, ott 13, 2010 (UTC)